


Pursuing Pleasure

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Multi, Public Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Smaller smutty fics that were originally posted on tumblr. Pairings will be listed for each chapter.





	1. Maedhros/Celegorm with mentioned Curufin/Celegorm

“Are you sure you want to do this now?” Tyelcormo asked.

He settled over Maitimo with his knees settled on either side of his brother’s hips. Maitimo rolled his eyes and reached up to pull Tyelcormo down into a kiss. Tyelcormo made a small surprised sound as he settled his arms on either side of Maitimo’s head. Maitimo smiled a little letting him go.

“Is that enough of an answer or do I need to give you a strip show too?”

Tyelcormo grinned kissing him again. “I don’t know… I mean I would like to see you try that while you are already naked.”

Maitimo shoved him off of him and rolled over so he was on top now. “I was going to let you be on top this time, but you’re being a brat.”

Tyelcormo laughed, which turned into a moan as Maitimo ground their hips together. “Nnngh fuck.”

“That’s the plan.” Maitimo replied shoving a pillow under Tyelcormo’s hips then thrusting a couple of fingers into him. Finding him nice and loose he gave him an inquiring look which turned into a smirk as Tyelcormo muttered something about Curufinwe and a bath. “Letting our little brother play first then making me take last place… such a rude brother you are.”

Maitimo pinned one of Tyelcormo’s legs against his chest while he held the ankle of the other one thrusting into him. Tyelcormo groaned and rocked his hips up trying to get more but Maitimo expected it and pulled halfway back leaving him gasping with his hands clinging to the sheets of the bed. Seeing Tyelcormo open his mouth, no doubt planning to make another comment, Maitimo thrust in completely.

Tyelcormo keened, arching up off the bed trying to move his legs so he could wrap them around Maitimo’s waist. Maitimo did several small thrusts, pulling out a little before sliding back in while shifting his hands to cup Tyelcormo’s ass and kneading his cheeks. Tyelcormo shook his head and licked his lips.

“Maitimo… please? Please, fuck me?”

Maitimo grinned wolfishly as he pulled out more and finally started fucking him properly. Tyelcormo hadn’t expected for Maitimo to agree to his request so quickly and moaned loudly before trying to clamp a hand over his mouth to stifle his cries. Maitimo took that as incentive to fuck him harder, going until Tyelcormo tensed and came.

Maitimo groaned softly as Tyelcormo’s body tightened around him. A couple more thrusts then he filled him with his come, pleased knowing that both his and Curufinwe’s seed would be trailing down Tyelcormo’s leg later.


	2. Nolofinwe/Maedhros

Prompt: Maedhros sleeping with nolo and worrying Feanor will catch them?

Maedhros moaned softly as Nolofinwe thrust slowly, he pressed his hand over his mouth to try and smother the sounds he was making. It was half the thrill really knowing that he was on the fine line between getting caught by someone, a sibling or a parent, yet also having control over it. Looking at his uncle he could tell that it was a thrill that effected both of them because his uncle’s eyes flitted to the door for a moment before he leaned down to kiss his neck.

“Your father is outside the door.” Nolofinwe murmured lowly.

Maedhros’ eyes widened as he looked at the door and his hand pressed a little harder to his mouth as a slightly louder moan rose. His face turned red and his legs spread a little more while his free hand clenched tightly in his sheets. That only a piece of wood kept them from being seen by Feanaro and his temper, because they both knew that he would be angry finding his son and half-brother like this, frightened him as much as it aroused him. Nolofinwe chuckled lowly and kissed his neck again, one of his hands moving from his hip to stroking his cock.

Wordlessly he tried to curse his uncle for teasing him like this because they both knew what they had to lose. Fortunately the door was thick and could obscure the sounds he made as he was sent over the edge of his orgasm. Nolofinwe followed not long after and settled against him for a moment before he pulled out and rested against his side a lazy yet slightly smug smile on his face.

“You… are an ass.”

“Perhaps, but I won’t be speaking with my father while my uncle’s come is inside of me.”

Maedhros blushed and turned his head trying to hide how pleased that made him, of course Nolofinwe likely knew otherwise he would not have made to observation like he had.

“I can make it where you speak with your father with your nephew’s come runs down your legs if you’d like.”

Nolofinwe nipped at his shoulder sharply then nodded. “Perhaps later.”


	3. Unknown Person/Maedhros

A cloaked figure follows Maedhros around trying to hit him with a large dildo.

Maedhros tried very hard not to get too annoyed by it but eventually he turned to face his follower. Crossing his arms he looked at them visibly annoyed by their constant attempts. “Is there a reason you are following me with that?”

They poke Maedhros with the dildo. "Yes! You are tall and hot."

“So being tall and ‘hot’ means that you must follow me with that?”

They poke him with the dildo some more. "Yes!"

“I highly doubt that.” Maedhros replied wanting to grab it from them and wanting to just leave again. He took a step back away from them and their… object. “I would guess you have something else in mind with that rather than just following me and poking me with it.”

"You guess right! But your clothes are in the way."

“Of course they are, we’re in the middle of a hallway.” Maedhros complained gesturing around them. Belatedly he realized that there was a chance they could just pin him to the wall and tie his hand to one of the wall sconces so he couldn’t stop them then strip him of his clothes.

Much as he had worried about the other pinned him to the wall and unbuckled his belt which was then used to keep his hand immobilized while they loosened his pants slipping them and his underwear down to his knees. Seeing how tense he was they pressed against his back and rubbed the dildo against his cock teasingly. Maedhros twisted some to try getting free but they shoved him into a nearby room, the room which ironically was used by his brother when he was visiting.

In seemingly no time they stripped him of his clothes and used the belt to secure his hand to the bed where he couldn’t stop them. Pausing they took a few moments to rearrange him before they started touching and caressing him. As they reached his entrance they paused to grab some oil before continuing their exploration.

Maedhros gasped and arched as fingers toyed with his entrance, his fingers twisted in the sheets below him. He lost track of how long he had been enduring this torment, yet it felt so exquisite allowing another to have a few moments of control like this. Feeling them press further inside of him he moaned lowly and shook his head as they rubbed until they found the point that caused him to jerk keening. He could almost see their satisfied grin as they massaged it until he came with a cry.

There was a momentary pause after he came where he thought maybe they would free him, but it was not to be. Instead they pressed the large dildo they had brought with them into him. Shuddering he nearly came again from that action. They teased him thrusting the dildo in and out shallowly for a few minutes until he was once again relaxed. Once he relaxed they sped up the thrusts then slowly built up the force they were using until he shot streaks of come all over his stomach.

They buried the dildo inside of him then and teased him further open, sliding their fingers inside of him only after playing with him enough he was all but begging for them to fuck him. With a wicked smile they resumed massaging the spot inside of him, pausing before he came again. At last Maedhros wrapped his legs around them and whined rocking his hips to try to come again. Pleased with the show of submission they gave him what he wanted and allowed him to come again before he could come down from the high they forced a fourth climax from him as well.

Getting up they admired the picture he presented laying on the bed with his legs spread, the dildo buried inside of him still, come covering his stomach and thighs, his face flushed and his eyes half closed, and his hand still secured where he couldn’t free himself without some work. Swiping a finger through the come they traced it over his lips.

“Be a dear and stay put, okay? I will be back to move you to your bed soon enough but first I want to make sure that there are proper restraints so you don’t hurt yourself or me.”


	4. Unknown Person/Finwe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a very cruel cliff hanger but may at some point be completed... maybe

Finwe was half asleep when he felt something cool wrap around one of his wrists. Feeling both of his arms being moved behind him pulled him further from his half aware state but even as he tried to pull his hands free he knew it was too late, his arms were bound behind his back by some metal cuffs. Squirming he tried to turn to see who it was but with his hands behind his back he couldn’t get enough leverage to turn over even if their weight wasn’t pinning him.

A whisper into his ear. " Why do you resist me, my king? Do you not long for the worship of your subjects?"

“I have asked for no such worship.” Finwe replied, though now that he knew that their intent was not to harm him or any of his kin he stopped squirming. Closing his eyes he slowly relaxed, he had some guesses for what they had planned and while he was somewhat reluctant to allow it he was aware that there was little he could do at the moment. “Even so I will not fight you on this now that I know you mean no harm.”

"Of course you do not ask. And yet we both know you need it, to give up control if only for a night." Hands start removing his clothes.

Internally Finwe had to agree that the other was probably right about that, he did need to give up control for a short time. Even so he automatically tensed as hands started stripping him of the clothes he’d been sleeping in as well as they could with the cuffs in the way. A shiver raced through his body though he was unsure if it was anticipation or simply the cooler temperature of the room. “Whether that is true or not hardly matters, does it? Regardless you may have your way with me this once… however you wish to ‘worship’ or simply use me.”

"Use is its own sort of worship, is it not? Now, relax. Just feel." They start running their hands over his buttocks.

“I suppose so.” He conceded. Finally accepting this he closed his eyes simply allowing the sensation to wash over him. Feeling where the hands started he nearly tensed up more, it had been a long time since someone touched him like that without any warning, yet he decided to enjoy it and relaxed instead. From how certain their touch was he figured that they had some experience in this act so he would likely enjoy it.


	5. Nolofinwe/Curufin

Prompt: “Remember to say the safeword if this becomes too much.” your pick of muses

Curufin rolled his eyes at Nolfinwe’s words but nodded curtly. The care that Nolofinwe treated him with was frustrating sometimes, but he still craved more of what his father’s half-brother could give him. This time though there was something dark and promising in his uncle’s eyes and he shivered seeing it.

“Yes, I know. I doubt it will, it never does get to be too much. Still I promise I will use the safeword if I need to.” Curufin agreed.

Nolofinwe smiled and moved a strip of cloth over his eyes. “Good, because this time is not going to be like the other times we have done this.”

Curufin snorted as the blindfold was secured over his eyes. “What, are you going to spank me?”

“If that’s what you want…” Nolofinwe trailed off, his fingers cool around Curufin’s wrists as he moved them behind his back.

Soft leather covered cuffs were secured around them, cuffs Curufin made just for the rare times when he could find someone willing to dominate him so he wouldn’t be able to free himself by straining against them. He tensed realizing just how little mobility he had, now wondering if perhaps he had misread things for once and if maybe he would actually need the safeword. Instead he relaxed against Nolofinwe as he was guided to lay across his lap.

“So tell me do you want me to spank you or are you happy just being a mouthy brat today?”

Curufin squirmed at the question but said nothing. Nolofinwe gave his ass a sharp swat and he groaned raising his ass a little higher. Nolofinwe chuckled darkly and gave him another sharp swat.

“So that’s it then? You want me to spank you until you are all nice and sensitive, a lovely shade of red, then you want me to fuck you hard. Do you want me to find an audience for you too? Perhaps that silver haired brother of yours would like to watch you bouncing up and down on my cock or have him hear you scream as you cum for me.”


	6. Maglor/Feanor

“Does your ass hurt?” 

Maglor’s voice was as soft as his touch as he traced his fingers over the abused skin of Feanor’s ass. The gentle tinge of regret in his voice made Feanor feel even worse about having put him in the position he had, but the need to make up in some small way for the years of loneliness that he had caused his son moved him to act as he had. Now that regret was mixing some with lust and he was trying hard not to squirm and give Maglor more awareness of his body’s state.

Below him Maglor’s leg shifted a little then he went still. A few moments passed before those clever fingers dipped between his legs and trailed down to his testicles. They lingered there for a glorious moment, caressing and tugging gently, before moving further still. Finding him hard against his leg Maglor hummed softly and moved his leg away from his groin. Those wonderful and cruel fingers stroking and teasing him drawing him slowly into a lustful frenzy but doing nothing tangible enough to satisfy him as he rutted against them and the air.

Maglor seemed to wait for him to be lost to the sensation before rolling him off his lap and onto the floor. Feanor laid there dazed for a moment with his legs spread slightly and his cock now resting flushed and hard against his stomach before Maglor slipped down to settle between his legs.

“Before we go further I will lay out these rules. If you tell me to stop I will, everything stops immediately, further if you try to take control everything stops immediately. Do you understand those rules?”

“Yes… yes I understand.” Feanor agreed, letting his head fall back to the ground and spreading his legs further.

“Good.” Maglor replied moving closer.

He ducked his head and took Feanor’s cock into his mouth, the wet heat almost unbearable when combined with the fingers once again stroking at his sac. Feanor had to curl his fingers into fists to keep from tangling them in Maglor’s hair and trying to force him to take more of his cock into his mouth. as Maglor sucked and licked at his cock Feanor whined and twitched trying so hard not to give any impression he was trying to take control.

He felt vibrations racing up and down his spine as Maglor started humming while taking him deeper and arched his back one hand rising to cover his mouth wanting to stifle any sounds he was making but it was trapped by Maglor’s hand, and before he could try to move his other hand it was caught too and the two were held in the musician’s grip. Opening his eyes he looked down and seeing the heat and want in his son’s eyes he lost control, cum spilling down Maglor’s throat as his vision blanked out for a moment,

Returning to his senses Feanor felt Maglor gently licking his cock, which was still in his mouth only now two of his son’s fingers were buried inside of him and he tensed then relaxed noticing them. Maglor’s eyes when he met them were still dark with lust and so heated but held a sliver of amusement. As his cock slipped from Maglor’s mouth with a small pop Feanor groaned and squirmed, sending the fingers deeper and pressing them against the spot that made him jerk from the sudden surge of pleasure.

“I do believe that you can handle another climax or two.. don’t you?” Maglor asked, a predatory smile on his face as another finger joined the two already inside of him.

Closing his eyes Feanor moaned and spread his legs a little wider in reply. Already he would have trouble sitting from the spanking so why not add another reason to it? Particularly one so pleasurable, besides he would enjoy the memory of being thoroughly fucked… even if it wasn’t by his usual lover.


	7. Nolofinwe/Finwe

Nolofinwe smirked faintly as he watched his father drain the glass he’d brought him. The mild sedative and aphrodisiac would make sure Finwe was ready for the little scenario he had planned. Right on time he moved forwards and caught the older ellon as he went limp from the sedative. Lifting him into his arms Nolofinwe carried Finwe to his room and stripped him of his clothes. Then carefully he twisted the long dark hair around Finwe’s arms and legs immobilizing him.

Laying his father comfortably on the bed he retrieved some toys he’d snatched from Feanaro’s room earlier when he first thought of actually doing this little scenario. Oiling his fingers he carefully worked Finwe open a little at a time nearly purring as he heard the soft moans and whines that his father was making. After Finwe was open enough he pressed a large dildo into him angling it so it would rub against his prostate. As a finishing touch before moving Finwe to the rug in front of the fireplace Nolofinwe stroked his cock until it was standing erect then he slipped a cockring on him.

Pleased at how Finwe looked tied up naked with the cockring and dildo Nolofinwe knelt between his legs and started licking lightly at Finwe’s cock until finally his father woke up. Seeing the dazed confusion on his face Nolofinwe smirked then shifted so he could kiss him, deliberately rubbing his clothed groin against his cock earning himself another whine of pleasure from him.

“Nolvo, what is-” Finwe started to ask, Nolofinwe slipped his hand between them and gave Finwe’s cock a squeeze cutting his words off. “Ah!”

The pain and pleasure in Finwe’s voice pleased him and he moved back a little so he could take Finwe into his mouth giving his cock little licks and sucking gently while bobbing his head. Finwe tossed his head back and forth trying to free himself but Nolofinwe bound him too well with his hair and Finwe was helpless to do anything but accept the pleasure coursing through him, exactly as Nolofinwe planned it. Nolofinwe moved a hand to tease lightly at the muscle clenched tightly around the dildo drawing a cry from Finwe as the King thrust up sharply burying himself deeper in Nolofinwe’s mouth.

Nolofinwe hummed and took Finwe as deep in his mouth and throat as he could giving him a strong suck that left him shuddering and gasping when Nolofinwe finally pulled back. Finwe’s cock slipped out of his mouth with a soft pop and Nolofinwe moved up to kiss his father once more, his fingers wrapping around the dildo as he did so. Finwe turned his head to avoid the kiss so Nolofinwe took advantage of the now exposed neck to kiss and bite it while slowly slipping the dildo into and out of him. Once again Finwe strained against the restraints but they held fast.

“Does it not feel good, father?” Nolofinwe asked lowly, a hint of a pur in his voice.

Finwe shuddered under him hearing it and he felt the way his father unconsciously ground their hips together. Humming lowly he kissed his cheek and then moved back a little so he could stroke Finwe’s cock with his free hand speeding up a little thrusting the dildo into him. Finwe’s hands twitched trying to find something to hold onto but finding nothing as Nolofinwe moved back down to take the head of his cock into his mouth once more. At last Finwe went tense then jerked and shuddered as his body tried to spend itself.

Humming Nolofinwe pulled away and grabbed a few more things he’d ‘borrowed’ before returning to his father. Taking a moment to admire the way he looked sprawled there bound with his own hair, his cock red and shining with his saliva, Nolofinwe smiled predatorially then lowered himself between Finwe’s legs once again. Lowering his head he nipped and sucked at one of Finwe’s nipples, working at it until he was thrusting his hips up, then he moved to the other to repeat the process while using a nipple clamp on that one.

Idly he tugged and toyed with the clamped nipple while working on the other one. Nolofinwe purred softly feeling Finwe’s cock leaking pre-cum liberally against their stomachs as he slipped lower again. He attached the other nipple clamp to the other nipple and kept playing with them both while he returned to sucking on his cock. Feeling the way Finwe was arching into his hands and mouth he purred a little louder taking him deeper, letting him thrust down his throat though he was careful not to move the cock ring any.

Nolofinwe brought his father to the point where his body would have cummed twice more while playing with his nipples and the dildo before he pulled away. Moving back he smiled seeing the way Finwe was twisting and jerking against his hair whining at the lack of contact. Slipping a ring gag into Finwe’s mouth so he wouldn’t get bitten he slowly slid in. Keeping in mind that Finwe likely had never had someone’s cock in his mouth before Nolofinwe kept his thrusts shallow at first then slowly went deeper and deeper until he heard him choking and gagging some.

“Just relax your throat. The tenser you are the worse this will be for you.” Nolofinwe murmured slipping a hand under Finwe’s head and helping him get a better angle for it.

As Finwe followed the advice Nolofinwe was able to thrust deeper and moaned. Tentatively Finwe started copying what he’d done to him, licking and sucking at his cock, and Nolofinwe’s head fell back. Now that Finwe was actually trying to copy him Nolofinwe felt his release creeping up on him and pulled out before he could cum in his father’s mouth. He knelt straddling his shoulders panting for a moment before he stood on shaky legs and grabbed a glass of water mixed with a muscle relaxant. Patiently he helped Finwe drink it all then he moved him to the bed where he changed how he was tied up, instead of being tied spread open he was now tied to the foot of the bed.

“You look so lovely like this father. Spread out and needy. You want more though don’t you? You want to be taken and to get to cum yourself.” Nolofinwe murmured stroking Finwe’s cock and kissing lightly along his spine.

Finwe moaned and rubbed his cheek against the blankets covering the bed, his legs parting a little more so Nolofinwe could access the dildo buried inside of him better. Nolofinwe chuckled and grabbed the toy slipping it partially out of him then pausing and pressing it back in.

“I have wondered something though. I know I greatly enjoy a bit of pain with my pleasure, do you enjoy it too? I think we should find out.”

If Finwe wondered what he meant by that it did not take long for him to find out the answer. Not long after he said that Nolofinwe grabbed a short whip, one designed for these particular activities, and snapped it out. The first strike left a red streak on Finwe’s ass, the second one on his thigh, and on and on it continued until Finwe’s thighs and ass were streaked red from the whipping. Finwe himself had his fingers curled in the blanket arching to either get away or to get more.

Nolofinwe smiled softly seeing it and hearing the moans and whimpers from him. Looking him over Nolofinwe was pleased to note that Finwe was indeed even harder now than he had been before the whipping. Pulling the dildo out he wasted no more time in sinking into his father. Finwe gave a half sobbed moan as he was filled and Nolofinwe paused buried completely inside of him to let him adjust to it. Unwilling to wait more than he had to Finwe started trying to fuck himself on Nolofinwe’s cock.

“You look so good like this, spread out and needy. I bet you would let me fuck you as many times as I want, wouldn’t you?” Nolofinwe paused and slipped a hand between the bed and Finwe to stroke him. “Just think about it, you here filled with so much cum it’s running down your legs… Perhaps Feanaro or Arafinwe would like to come see you like this and play with you too.”

He had no intention of sharing this with either of his brothers, it felt far too good to use Finwe for his pleasure and know that there was nothing that he could do about it. Nolofinwe nipped at Finwe’s neck as he resumed thrusting, his hand moving in time with his thrusts. Finwe gasped and writhed below him as Nolofinwe claimed him, going now until he finally came. After a moment he pulled out and stepped back, taking a moment to admire the way Finwe looked tied to the bed as he was.

Walking around he knelt in front of his father and tilted his head up so he could see his eyes. Seeing the way Finwe was eyeing him Nolofinwe chuckled and slipped his fingers into Finwe’s mouth. The bound King sluggishly curled his tongue around them and whimpered when Nolofinwe pulled them out of his mouth.

“Hush, all is well. We have plenty of time to play still… after all we have until you cum to keep going.“ Nolofinwe purred softly as he moved closer again, his cock within reach of his father if Finwe moved his head just right.

There was no need to tell Finwe that he would be there until Nolofinwe got bored of fucking him and seeing him lost to pleasure after all just as there was no need to acknowledge that he was the one who decided when Finwe got to come and how often it happened when if finally did.


	8. Maedhros/Feanor

Maedhros’ hand moved over his cock dragging him into another orgasm and Feanaro slumped back on the bed tiredly. Growling lowly Maedhros pulled out, his cock still hard and flushed against his stomach.

“I’m not done with you. Turn over.” He growled lowly.

Feanaro groaned and shook his head. He was so tired and felt bruises rising on his hips from where his son had held him. Maedhros though clearly was not interested in accepting ‘no’ and roughly turned him over so his head rested between his arms and his knees were on the bed frame. Then without giving Feanaro time to brace himself in this new position he thrust in again.

Feanaro wailed and arched, his hands moving back to claw weakly at Maedhros’ hands that held him in that bruising grip as he thrust into him. After just two thrusts Feanaro was sobbing against the mattress, clinging to Maedhros’ wrists as his son thrust harder and faster. Trying to get him to come sooner Feanaro tried to tense around Maedhros’ cock but found that as he did so somehow he was getting aroused again.

Maedhros clearly noticed it because he laughed and kissed his neck with a nearly mocking gentleness. “Seems like your body approves of me continuing. Perhaps you were wrong.”

“Stop. Stop please, please I can’t take it.” Feanaro babbled, his hips rocking back into the thrusts even without Maedhros’ hands guiding him.

Maedhros disregarded that and shifted until he found the right angle again that had Feanaro cry out and begging though what he was begging for was no longer clear. Biting Feanaro’s throat Maedhros thrust in hard one last time before he filled him.

Feanaro whined as he was pinned to the bed, his cock trapped between himself and the mattress yet he was completely unable to do anything to relieve the arousal that heated him now. Maedhros shifted them, his hands grabbing Feanaro’s and pulling them behind his back where they were tied together.

“You do not get to touch yourself atar only I get that privilege, well I and those I deem acceptable to do so.“ Maedhros purred lowly, running a finger teasingly over Feanaro’s cock. As an after thought Maedhros reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the cockcage that lie there. With a wicked smile he slipped it over Feanaro’s sensitive, oversensitive, cock. “There, now you can’t rut against my leg or a pillow until you come.”


	10. Feanor/Fingolfin/Finarfin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor convinces Fingolfin to try some new things. Then he and Finarfin take care of Fingolfin afterwards.

It had taken him a while to convince Nolofinwe to allow him to do so but at last Feanaro managed to convince him to allow him to hang him in a hallway after marking him up following an evening of playing with him. Knowing that it would have some effect on how often he was allowed to do anything of the sort without Arafinwe around, their other brother was surprisingly protective of Nolofinwe sometimes, Feanaro carefully secured Nolofinwe’s arms above his head making sure that he couldn’t get free. Then once he was satisfied with the way Nolofinwe was restrained he stepped back and used his belt as a whip. The first lash drew a startled cry from Nolofinwe who arched away from it, more and more followed leaving momentary splashes of red and pink on his pale skin.

Feanaro stopped and stepped closer. As he gently ran his hand over the abused skin Nolofinwe squirmed and writhed, moans and whines falling from his lips. Tilting Nolofinwe’s head back Feanaro noticed that he had bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood. Tilting his head further back Feanaro kissed him sucking on his lip until Nolofinwe gave a low ragged moan, his hips uselessly rocking to find some friction. Releasing him from the kiss Feanaro pressed against Nolofinwe’s back and rubbed his clothed cock against his naked ass drawing the sweetest cries from him.

”You look so good like this Nolvo. I almost want to just leave you here like this, aroused and helpless to do anything about it… Still I did say I would take my fill of you and mark you up so nicely.” Feanaro reminded Nolofinwe, his voice low as he murmured gently against the skin of his throat. Biting at the skin gently Feanaro felt the shudder that ran through Nolofinwe’s body and smirked nuzzling where he’d just bitten. “I nearly forgot something…”

He moved away then returned with a length of royal blue ribbon in his hands. With deft movements he tied it around the base of Nolofinwe’s cock, just tight enough he knew that his half-brother would be unable to come. Smiling at the dazed look in his silver-blue eyes Feanaro stroked his cock with the belt.

“I nearly forgot how much you enjoy this rough treatment. I wouldn’t want you to be completely spent before the main fun starts.” Feanaro commented circling behind him again.

Once he was behind Nolofinwe again Feanaro noticed the marks on his ass and thighs were completely faded and he resumed the whipping with those as his main aim. On and on he continued raining blows down on Nolofinwe until he started making small mewls and whines in response to the strikes, the pleasure and pain the sounds held sparked his own lust higher. Pausing he stepped close and adjusted how Nolofinwe was hanging so that his legs were held spread open where the tender unmarked skin on the insides of his thighs was exposed.

“I seem to recall that the insides of you thighs are sensitive.” Feanaro commented then paused to watch as Nolofinwe tensed up. Then he lashed out with the belt, the strike landing neatly on the inside of his thigh, Nolofinwe arched and his head fell back with a cry of pleasure that he couldn’t quite repress. “It seems that I was right.”

Stepping closer Feanaro pressed a light kiss to Nolofinwe’s shoulder. “I plan that tomorrow you won’t be able to walk properly, forget about sitting properly.” He chuckled running the belt over the opposite thigh and nipped sharply at his throat again. “How to make sure of that though~ Perhaps I should whip you more, or maybe you want me to just fuck you and use my toys to drive you out of your mind, but it is selfish of me to keep you all to myself like this, I should leave you strung up where anyone can find and use you.”

“Perhaps I will do all three.” Feanaro stated as he moved away. He admired the way Nolofinwe looked with his chest heaving as he squirmed and writhed to try to get free or to have more touch. Just looking at him Feanaro felt the urge to make up more of his soft skin, the marks which would leave Nolofinwe remembering it all for weeks if not months after they finished. Giving into the temptation Feanaro lashed out again, the belt striking against his thighs, curling around his leg marking the back of them further.

Nolofinwe gave a startled cry that turned into a keening wail as more and more strikes landed on his thighs. Nolofinwe jerked giving a muffled sob though Feanaro could see from the stream of precum that it was only fueling his arousal, so pleased with that he varied his pace and where his strikes landed for the next several.

At last he stopped and inspected his work, admiring the crisscrossing lines on Nolofinwe’s back, ass, and thighs. Folding the belt he lightly ran it up one leg and down the other, once then twice enjoying the way Nolofinwe twitched and squirmed both trying to get more and to get away. Pressing close again he kissed his neck.

“You look and respond so lovely… I wonder why I didn’t try this sooner. Watching you squirm while trying to sit will be a delight, seeing how you shift while still feeling this and remember my cock inside of you…” Feanaro paused again to press more kisses and a few nips to Nolofinwe’s throat and shoulder. “How many pillows do you think you will need? Five? Oh but remember we are not done yet. I still have the rest of my plans to go through with.”

Feanaro stepped back, giving a pause for Nolofinwe to decide if he was up to more or not. When Nolofinwe said nothing he tossed aside his belt and untied his pants freeing his cock at last. Grabbing the vial of oil from his pocket he poured some on himself then covered his fingers with more. Idly he stroked himself with one hand so his cock was covered with it. With his other hand he pressed two fingers into Nolofinwe. Nolofinwe yelped and tried to get away from the fingers. Pulling them out Feanaro slapped his ass over some of the marks he’d left with his belt.

Seeming to realize that something had changed Nolofinwe groaned and relaxed in the restraints as Feanaro pressed close again. He nipped lightly at the tip of one of Nolofinwe’s ears then nuzzled his throat again. “I believe I have waited long enough to make use of you.”

Nolofinwe gave a soft whine as he tilted his head forwards. Licking his lips Nolofinwe murmured hoarsely, “Please…”

Satisfied with the request Feanaro pressed his fingers inside of his half-brother once more and Nolofinwe pressed back into them as much as he could. A ragged groan fell from his lips as Feanaro teased his hole with his thumb. “I am going to fuck you hard, until I come inside of you. Then I am going to play with you, using my toys as well as my own hands and cock, until you cannot remember your own name. Tomorrow you are going to be so sore and achy, but you are no doubt going to beg for me to take you like this again at some point.”

Nolofinwe moaned again at those words then gasped rocking back as Feanaro spread him further open. After stretching him open enough that there would be no tearing or bleeding Feanaro thrust into him sharply. He gave him a moment to adjust before he started roughly fucking him, peppering his throat and shoulders with small bites and hickeys. His oil slicked hand moved around Nolofinwe to stroke his cock, the thumb teasing his silt until Nolofinwe clamped down on him. Feanaro came buried in him, filling him with his seed.

After pulling out Feanaro moved away for a moment to find a couple of toys he had brought with him for this, hoping to make it more memorable. Returning to Nolofinwe he makes use of one of the things he grabbed, sliding the dildo up to catch his come that was starting to run out of Nolofinwe’s body he pressed it inside of him. Once it was seated securely inside of him he started teasing Nolofinwe’s nipples until he writhed and whined then he used the other thing he grabbed, a pair of nipple clamps. Moving around him he inspects his work and hums approvingly.

“You look like quite a treat hanging there like that Nolvo. I am almost tempted to leave you hanging here like this, or to move you where another audience can appreciate you. Not yet though, I intend to use you for my pleasure once more first.”

Nolofinwe’s eyes were half focused and darkened with lust as he looked at Feanaro as he moved his hands lightly down his sides. Feanaro smiled pleased at being the center of his attention and trailed his fingers teasingly up the inside of Nolofinwe’s thigh to where the toy was nestled inside of him. Grabbing it he started slowly fucking Nolofinwe with it, gradually gaining speed and force until Nolofinwe started sobbing soft pleas to come. Only then did Feanaro nestle the toy deeply inside of him once again and press close to him, his fingertips gently caressing Nolofinwe’s cheek as he did so.

“You want to come for me now, darling? I will let you, but if you do then I decide where to hang you.” Feanaro offered with a slight purr to his voice, once more moving away and behind Nolofinwe.

Nolofinwe hesitated for a moment clearly wanting to answer yes, but he also wanted to have this keep going. He twisted to try to look at Feanaro, the motion stretching some of the lashes causing him to hiss. Clearly giving up on looking at Feanaro before making his choice he shook his head. Feanaro smiled and kissed his cheek pulling the dildo out before thrusting his cock into Nolofinwe once more.

“Ngh, fuck… you feel so much hotter than you did earlier.” Feanaro groaned as he gave small rocking thrusts. Nolofinwe whined and shook his head mindlessly while straining against the cords holding him in place. Feanaro teasingly rubbed the dildo against Nolofinwe’s cock, the cooler temperature of the toy a bit of a shock against him. “So hot… and so hard… are you sure you don’t want me to let you come darling?”

Nolofinwe rocked against Feanaro trying to find his release even though he knew he would get nothing until Feanaro allowed it. Giving another soft whine he nodded. “Please, Naro?”

“Please what Nolvo?” Feanaro asked, continuing the teasing touches.

“Please let me come.” Nolofinwe sobbed, his body tense and shaking.

“As you wish~” Feanaro replied smiling as he untied the ribbon.

Giving Nolofinwe a couple of strokes and hard thrusts he felt when Nolofinwe finally hit the edge and came spraying the floor with his seed. As his tense and shaking body clamped tightly around him Feanaro kept thrusting into him spurring him on. The air was filled with moans and keening whines as Feanaro kept moving forcing Nolofinwe to come a second time not long after. On and one he went, stroking Nolofinwe’s cock with the dildo and thrusting into him, until at last he felt his second climax approaching. Pulling out of Nolofinwe Feanaro stroked his own cock and sprayed his come on Nolofinwe’s ass and back before he thrust the dildo back into his half-brother.

On and on Feanaro cycled through touching Nolofinwe with his hands and fucking him with the dildo, and fucking him himself while teasing his cock with the dildo and his hands until Nolofinwe had forgotten how to say anything but the word ‘please’. Once Nolofinwe hit that point Feanaro carefully held him close and released his legs then once Nolofinwe could put some weight on them he freed his hands. Feeling Nolofinwe trembling against him and rubbing his cheek against his shoulder and jaw surprised Feanaro some but he lowered him gently to the blanket he’d settled on the ground earlier.

Once Nolofinwe was settled on the ground he stroked his fingers over his back listening with pleasure to the soft moans and mewls that he gave while squirming under his touch. After a few moments of stroking his hands over Nolofinwe’s skin he shifted his legs apart and slipped the dildo out of him, a string of come ran from Nolofinwe’s hole to the toy as he removed it. Setting it aside he grabbed a jar of salve which he spread out over the lash marks on Nolofinwe’s thighs and ass. Then he maneuvered him onto his hands and knees so he could remove the nipple clamps. Nolofinwe arched with a soft whine as they were removed and Feanaro gently rubbed his fingers over them causing Nolofinwe to squirm and moan softly.

Moving away from Nolofinwe Feanaro grabbed a flask of water. Returning to him he helped him drink the flask, not letting him move from his position on his knees. Then Feanaro treated the lash makes on Nolofinwe’s back, the strokes over the abused skin earning him soft purrs from the pleasure dazed ellon. Seeing that Nolofinwe was partially hard again from the care Feanaro rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“You are insatiable Nolvo.” He murmured gently stroking him.

Nolofinwe hummed and rocked forwards into the touch, not entirely aware of what he was doing from his expression. Feanaro shook his head then grabbed the ribbon which he retied around Nolofinwe’s cock. Lifting his dazed half brother into his arms Feanaro carried him out of the room to a hallway, one near the main hall but far enough that it would spare Nolofinwe some humiliation. With practice Feanaro arranged ropes to hold Nolofinwe securely with his arms above his head and his legs spread so that his hole was accessible.

Studying him for a moment Feanaro decided that he had forgotten a couple of things. He returned to the room where he’d used Nolofinwe and grabbed the clamps, a flask of oil and something extra to keep Nolofinwe from ending things too soon. Satisfied he returned to Nolofinwe and tilted his head down a little.

“Darling? Would you open your mouth for me?” Feanaro requested, gently tracing his thumb over Nolofinwe’s bottom lip.

Nolofinwe did so and was rewarded with a ring gag being placed in his mouth then secured in place. Whining he shook his head but did nothing more as Feanaro slid his fingers into Nolofinwe’s mouth to play with his tongue. While Nolofinwe was distracted Feanaro returned the clamps to their places giving them both gentle tugs to make sure they were secure. After giving the bite covered neck a gentle kiss Feanaro hung the flask next to Nolofinwe then left him alone to be used by whoever happened by next.

Not long after Feanaro left a group of the palace guards walked by, one of the group noticed Nolofinwe and stopped. Noticing him stop the others in the group also stopped and watched him approach Nolofinwe. The guard whistled softly and ran his fingers up the inside of Nolofinwe’s thigh.

“Damn… wonder who fucked him into this state.” He murmured almost reverently.

He looked at Nolofinwe’s face and dragged his nails over his stomach. Tensing Nolofinwe gave a soft moan which surprised the guards. Looking around they spotted the flask of oil, one of the others held it up, and looked at the rest of the group.

“Let’s finish patrol quickly… I believe I have an itch that needs scratching, and someone was generous enough to leave a way to do so here.”

“Are you mad? That’s the Prince.” Another member of the group hissed lowly, the others looked at him incredulously.

“Aye it is. Judging by how he looks and this flask of oil I would say he was left here deliberately.”

“You mean…” One of the others moved closer and ran his fingers over Nolofinwe’s cock drawing another moan from him. “you think he was left here for us?”

“I think someone fucked his Highness insensible then decided to leave him here for whoever came along next. Since it was us I say we share the wealth, just as soon as we finish our patrol.” He said carefully lowering the flask so it hung next to Nolofinwe again.

The group moved on then making plans for who else would be told when the finished their patrol. They reasoned that since someone went through the trouble of arranging Prince Nolofinwe so nicely it would be a shame not to make use of him.

They returned within a few hours with a few of their fellow guards and a couple of the palace servants. By then Nolofinwe recovered enough to realize just what sort of position he had been left in and was squirming against the restraints. “Well it seems his Highness is still here.”

“So it does. Seems an awful shame to just let him go when someone clearly put work into settling him here like this.” Said one of the servants as he tugged at the clamps on Nolofinwe’s nipples dragging a soft groan from him.

“Well since it would be a shame I say we each get a turn.” The guard who initially noticed him said running a finger over Nolofinwe’s bottom lip.

Nolofinwe made a small sound as someone pressed their fingers into him then spread them. “Well he is still prepared from whoever used him earlier.”

The fingers were pulled out then pressed into his mouth to toy with his tongue. While that was happening one of the guards smacked his ass causing Nolofinwe to jerk away. Someone grabbed his hips and thrust into him then and Nolofinwe moaned, his head falling back against the wall. Squirming a little he tried to get more, to have the person fuck him or let him go so he could rock up and down on whoever’s length.

“Ngh… he feels so good.” The person groaned. Someone else untied Nolofinwe’s hands from above his head but secured them behind his back.

He was moved away from the wall and had someone fill his mouth, making good use of the gag keeping it open. Moaning softly he licked and sucked at the cock filling his mouth. After that things began to blur leaving him aware of hands touching him and cocks thrusting into his ass and mouth. At one point someone removed the ribbon for a little while and Nolofinwe nearly blacked out from the intensity of his climax immediately following that. It was returned though and though he knew he was being fucked over and over and over again and that people were coming on and in him but how many people fucked him and how long he had been at it escaped him in favor of the haze of pleasure-pain as people made him come for them too while lightly scratching over the lash marks covering his ass and back or while they smacked his ass.

It felt like an eternity later when Nolofinwe became aware again, something caused by a voice that was familiar and a pair of hands he recognized carefully supporting him. His eyes managed to register a flicker of golden hair as another familiar pair of hands worked to free him from the ropes before he was lifted into arms that felt blessedly warm-cool and he closed his eyes.

“Just relax Nolvo. I have you, and we will take care of you now.” The voice, Arafinwe’s if his sluggish mind was correct, informed him as a hand ran through his hair, disregarding the come that was in it. He hummed softly and rubbed his cheek against Arafinwe’s shoulder.

“I think he would appreicate a bath and possibly a chance to come again.” Feanaro said, his voice contrite though there was still lust coloring his tone.

Now that he thought some Nolofinwe realized that there had been a hint of it in Arafinwe’s voice as well. Nolofinwe whined softly nuzzling Arafinwe’s shoulder, his brother’s clothes felt blissfully soft against his cheek, and panted softly as he was carried who knew where, hopefully a bath but even a bed would be nice.

Arafinwe tried not to notice the soft sounds his brother was making as he rubbed his cheek against his shoulder but seeing Nolofinwe like this, so unguarded and needy, was intoxicating. Once they reached the bathroom he carefully set him down earning a soft whine from Nolofinwe as he did so.

Feanaro carefully ran a soothing hand over his legs and then up his chest where he paused to remove the nipple clamps. Leaning forwards Feanaro pressed soft kisses to Nolofinwe’s throat trying to sooth him some. Arafinwe shook his head and removed the gag from his brother’s mouth pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Nolofinwe’s eyes opened again, bleary and unfocused with over stimulation as well as the arousal that still ran through him.

“Easy, we have you. We’re going to give you a bath, okay? Get you all cleaned up. Then you can rest in bed.” Arafinwe murmured as he freed Nolofinwe’s hands and gently rubbed his wrists to encourage bloodflow again. Nolofinwe nodded tiredly but he shifted a little fitfully as Arafinwe stroked his wrists.

Feanaro moved to check the water temperature of the bath to make sure it would be comfortable for Nolofinwe. Arafinwe glanced at him while carefully rubbing Nolofinwe‘s shoulders and arms letting him get used to having feeling again. With a nod from Feanaro Arafinwe lifted Nolofinwe into his arms again and carried him to the tub. Nolofinwe clung to him when he tried to set him in the water giving soft whines.

“Darling, do you want one of us to take a bath with you?” Feanaro asked.

He moved over to help Arafinwe get Nolofinwe into the bath his hands stroking across Nolofinwe’s back to help soothe him some. Their brother nodded giving a low wail when Arafinwe managed to slip out of his hold. Feanaro held him close and murmured softly, telling Nolofinwe how wonderful he was and how much Feanaro regretted leaving him there to be used like that without making sure he was up to it first. Nolofinwe quieted and calmed a little but was still aggitated.

Arafinwe noticing that swiftly stripped off his clothes then stepped into the water. Once he was settled in the tub he indicated for Feanaro to hand Nolofinwe, who was clinging to him now, to him. Feanaro carefully lowered him into Arafinwe’s arms then his hands dipped under the water to free Nolofinwe’s cock from the ribbon. Nolofinwe squirmed moaning softly causing Arafinwe to curse as he hardened more against him, his cock nestled between Nolofiwe’s asscheeks. Looking up at Feanaro he moved his hands to Nolofinwe’s hips trying to still him.

“I wish you hadn’t left him like that.”

Feanaro made a sound of agreement and moved his hand to run through Nolofinwe’s hair helping soothe him enough that he stilled. “Darling, would you like Arvo to take you like this? We will get you cleaned up even if you say no.”

Taking a moment to work through the question Nolofinwe nods his legs spreading a bit to further prove his confirmation. Feeling it Arafinwe growled, his hands tightening where they held Nolofinwe in his attempt to still him. With the desire known and acknowledged Arafinwe and Feanaro arranged Nolofinwe a little better then guided him back against Arafinwe’s chest before allowing him to sink down on his brother’s cock. Nolofinwe moaned arching against Arafinwe who ran his hands soothingly up and down his sides while kissing his neck gently.

“I have you. Just relax and let me guide you Nolvo.” Arafinwe murmured as he pressed kisses all along Nolofinwe’s shoulders. He shifted how he was holding onto Nolofinwe and spent the next few minutes gently thrusting up into him. At last Nolofinwe started squirming again, trying to make Arafinwe thrust harder or to speed up.

“Easy darling, just relax, remember? We have you and Arvo is going to keep going. You need to relax and let us take care of you though.” Feanaro murmured, wiping a damp cloth over Nolofinwe’s face to clean it and help calm him. Then he moved the cloth over his neck and shoulders.

Half sobbing Nolofinwe tried to do as he was told, Arafinwe nuzzling his neck helped almost as much as Feanaro’s wiping the cloth over his face and shoulders did. Then Arafinwe sped up, it was still nothing like the thorough pounding he’d gotten earlier but it felt better. Not long after Nolofinwe came, his hole tightened around Arafinwe causing his brother to spend himself inside of him. When Feanaro and Arafinwe started to shift him so that Arafinwe slipped out of him Nolofinwe whimpered and shook his head weakly.

Shushing him Arafinwe held Nolofinwe close, one hand holding him securely against him while the other rubbed gentle circles on his back. Feanaro carefully cleaned the parts of Nolofinwe’s body that he could reach, pausing in the work of cleaning the come off of his limbs and chest to clean his hair thoroughly. After getting what he could reach of Nolofinwe as clean as possible Feanaro helped Arafinwe turn him and cleaned the rest of his body.

Once he was finished cleaning Nolofinwe up Feanaro lifted him out of the water and set him on some soft towels that he had set out earlier. Arafinwe quickly got out of the water and dried off before helping Feanaro dry Nolofinwe. They carefully turned him over so they could see what all they needed to give attention.

“I believe that you went a little overboard with the whipping, Feanaro.” Arafinwe observed as he reached for the jar of salve. As he started applying it to the inside of Nolofinwe’s thighs he thought about how sore Nolofinwe would be when he could once again think clearly and did not envy him in the slightest.

“I… may have. Let’s finish here then get him to bed. It will be softer and he will rest better.” Feanaro said as he started spreading the salve as well, starting at Nolofinwe’s shoulders and working down while Arafinwe worked up.

Once they finished treating the lashes and bruises as well as they could the two of them carefully carried Nolofinwe to the bed and settled with him between them. Feanaro traced a star on Nolofinwe’s hip and looked at Arafinwe over his shoulder.

“So, will we do similar again?”

“Not without supervision, and not any time soon. He certainly won’t be in any shape for it.”

“But it might happen?”

“….. yes.“


End file.
